Love on Pandora
by The One who Rose
Summary: Terra has come to Pandora to find the Vault, she never expected to be pulled into this crazy scheme, and she never expected to fall in love on this chaotic world, will Terra survive Pandora's harsh challenges or will she fall short of the challenge? Rated M for extreme use of language and guts, possible sexual themes later.
1. Chapter 1

Love on Pandora.

By Pandora Warrior

Chapter One

The dust swirled around the desert, and the tumbleweeds rolled slowly, blown by the calm but blazing wind. All was quiet on Pandora for a moment, until they came. The train sped through the desert, shattering the peaceful silence that had reigned moments before, it never lasted long on Pandora anyway. The train was thunderous, louder than nearly any vehicle on Pandora, other than some of the ships. The train also contained four of the most important things for Pandora's future. Axel the Commando, Zane the Assassin, Mei the Siren, and Terra the Mechromancer. Four vault hunters that had traveled all the way from Earth (Or Athenas in Mei's case) to search for the legendary vault that contained untold riches. Well, not all of them were there for the riches, this was Axel and Zane's motive though, Mei and Terra on the other hand just wanted to see if they could do it, for them it was the story, the bragging rights that would come along with finding this vault.

Anyway, as the train sped through the desert and the four adventurers rested in one of the cars Handsome Jack was planning their demise.

Terra's P.O.V

I was laying down in the train, making any repairs and modifications to my arm that I could at the moment with the limited resources I had found inside the train, you'd think a Hyperion train would have a lot of sweet tech right? Wrong, I barely found enough to strengthen the frame of my arm, let alone make me able to make an explosion rock my enemies if I hit them with my arm. Another time another place I guess. So I'm sitting here repairing my arm, and suddenly a robot drops from the ceiling or something, I just know it wasn't there five seconds ago and suddenly it was. The hell Jack, you send one robot after a girl who knows everything about machinery, is that really your amazing master plan? Then again, I wasn't supposed to be here, so maybe he hadn't noticed me or known about me. The others didn't seemed concerned about the bot either though, they just told me to kill it. I grinned "Gladly" I replied to them and pulled out my shotgun and blew the robot away. "That was fun" I commented and then more robots showed up.

Okay Jack, props for outnumbering us like fifty to one, but I'm pretty sure we could take it. The others jumped up and started taking down robots left and right while I summoned Deathtrap, my big robot friend with the wolverine claws. The other vault hunters and I started slicing and dicing through all the bots on the train, I personally think my kill count was highest, if you counted Deathtraps kills to mine, but of course everyone else would say otherwise later. When it seemed that all the bots were dead we ran to the front of the train to meet this Handsome Jack guy ourselves. Unfortunately that didn't seem like it was going to happen, because in the front of the train was a dummy, a handsome jack doll stuffed with explosives…..along with the entire car.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed and the explosives went off, sending the train flying off of its tracks and landing with a harsh sound of metal being destroyed. I don't know how I survived, but I did, though the local Claptrap unit didn't think so.

When I woke up from my unconscious haze I was in a hole and a Claptrap was standing over me "What the hell!" I exclaimed as I sat up and the Claptrap jumped "Woah! You're alive too? Awesome!" it exclaimed and I looked around, Zane, Mei, and Axel were all sitting close, looking right at me. "Welcome back Terra, we had Claptrap dig you a grave just in case" Mei explained and I glared at her.

As the two women of the Vault Hunters Mei and I butted heads quite a bit "Maybe he should have made it a bit wider so it could accommodate you" I retorted and Mei rolled her eyes "Yeah, sure kid, whatever, let's go"

Mei stood up and I muttered "I'm Seventeen" before we started walking, or following Claptrap more like. We reached Claptrap's place, which was more or less a graveyard for Claptrap units, in a couple of minutes and it wasn't long before Claptrap had his eye ripped from his socket by some giant gorilla thing that looked like it had a thing for ripping out eyes, as it seemed to enjoy the act of doing this to Claptrap very much. Looks like we have to go save the little idiot's eye.

Ok, this is my first time uploading here, be as harsh as you want or as kind as you want in reviews, ciao ~Pandora Warrior~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok, so where did we leave off? Oh yeah, the little idiot getting his eye pulled out. Ok, so usually I'm sympathetic to robots, being the kind of person that I am, but this little thing was just so annoying, and it liked to call me its minion. If I wanted to I could kill this annoying little thing without batting an eyelash. At one point when it started screaming because of the multiple gorilla things, which I had learned were called Bullymongs, that were coming out of the walls I almost screamed before Axel gave me that look from the side of his rifle that always calmed me later on in our adventure. So, I resisted the urge to kill the Claptrap and focused on shooting the Bullymongs, using the techniques that Axel had taught me about shooting so I could be more accurate than I originally was….which was when I could barely hit a target.

After a few minutes of blasting Bullymongs, which was quite fun actually, we ran out, I guess they learned it's a bad idea to mess with the most badass seventeen year old on Pandora…then again I may be the only seventeen year old on Pandora. Anyway, after blasting away at some Bullymongs we entered a crevice, and a HUGE bullymong showed up, Claptrap called him Knuckle Dragger. I laughed at the huge beast, it reminded me of a gorilla I had seen in a video game a long time ago…funny. Axel told me to hang back for this one but I told him that wasn't going to happen, and when he persisted I turned and shot Knuckle Dragger square in his ugly face, oh I loved the look that Axel had on his face when I turned back to him, which quickly changed serious again as we rushed into battle with the big beast. I constructed Deathtrap and started shooting the smaller bullymongs as they rushed at the others who were taking down Knuckle Dragger. When Zane used his deception power (finally) he managed to kill Knuckle Dragger by slamming his sword into the beast's head.

Blood and guts everywhere! It was so freaking awesome! All the little bullymong's heads had been blown off by one or another of my weapons, the bigger ones had empty cavities were their stomachs once were, and Knuckle Dragger's skull was split wide open! I laughed out loud and Axel raised a brow at me, I assume Zane was doing the same behind his mask. "What was that for?" Axel asked me and I giggled "So much blood and guts, it's hilarious" Axel shook his head "Let's go" he said without regarding me and Mei nodded, so did Zane. The three started to walk toward the entrance to Three Horns Divide, which was also home to Liar's Berg.

When we arrived at the small town we discovered that it was still inhabited by bandits. I shot most of the people in the town and laughed when a weird guy came out and saluted us, talking in an odd british accent, it was freaking hilarious, what a dork. Axel and Mei glared at me when I covered my mouth with my hand and laughed hysterically. Zane walked over and whispered in my ear "Be quiet Terra, we need this guy to help us" I nodded and straightened up, Zane nodded and Axel rolled his eyes at me. When the weird British dude finally shut up we walked out of Liar's Berg, this was after he turned on the power.

We trekked through this hellish glacier and when we reached another gate I yelled "Okay, fuck this!" and constructed Deathtrap, he smashed through the gate and we went in guns blazing. We fought our way through the town until we reached a frozen over pirate ship. A FREAKING PIRATE SHIP! I laughed at the stupidity of it all, until that huge guy with the flamethrower jumped out at us. "What the fuck!" I exclaimed as the guy shot flames at us and tried to grab me, yelling something about me being his new "pain slave" now I didn't exactly like that, and he didn't exactly like it when I kicked him in the balls either, or the bullet in the face from my shotgun. I enjoyed the second part though.

Axel and Zane laughed at my display of brutality while Mei rolled her eyes "Dumb bitch" she muttered under her breath before we walked into the hangar and I found a huge chest. "DIBS!" I yelled and opened the chest inside of the chest was a HUGE shotgun, and it looked like it took incendiary rounds. I threw Axel my old shotgun and took the new one "Awesome" I commented and ran over to Claptrap's ship. "Come on assholes! Let's go let's go let's go!" Zane laughed and stood next to me at the bow of the ship. I watched as we traveled through the air toward Sanctuary, and when we arrived I found a small piece of ice. I jumped onto the ice and yelled "It's so freaking cold!" and laughed as I blasted the ice around me with my shotgun, warming everything up.

Once I had made a warm path to the mainland for myself I came to the land and smiled at Axel who was glaring angrily at me. "Oh fuck off Axel" I said and started to walk toward the bridge which suddenly blew up "OKAY WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS PLANET AND EXPLOSIONS!?" I yelled and then a bandit came around the corner yelling "DIE FUCKERS!" I shot him and giggled as I skipped through the snow toward the Catch-a-Ride station, when I reached it I started to type in a code, and when the station told me that I couldn't answer I glared at it and started hacking the station until it approved me.

I laughed and spawned a runner for me to use, which Axel tried to stop me from driving but I ignored him and jumped in anyway. I took off in the runner toward Sanctuary, laughing as I went "This is freaking awesome!" I yelled and I heard Zane teleport into the gunner seat of the vehicle. "Nice appearance Zane" I said with a laugh as we continued to drive toward Sanctuary, which actually sounded really nice.

When we reached the Gate we were told that we had to go find some guy that had a power core. I yelled "Fuck that!" before Zane said "Okay Terra, you stay here, me and the others will be back soon" I nodded and hopped out of the car. I walked over to the gate and sat down. I pressed the button and asked the man "Hey guy, is there a place to get a drink in Sanctuary, a good one?" I heard the man laugh "Yeah, Moxxi's" he replied and I nodded to myself "Looks like I'll have to pay a visit to this Moxxi's place"

Half an hour later the Vault Hunters pulled up and I yelled "Holy crap! It's been forever! What took you guys so long?" Axel sighed "We had to fight a shit ton of bullymongs while you sat around and did nothing Terra" I rolled my eyes "Not true, I worked on repairing my arm" Mei rolled her eyes and Axel told the guy that they had the core, the gate opened and I ran inside. When I got inside the gate I realized the city was a half mile walk away "What the hell!" I exclaimed and Axel yelled "COULD YOU STOP COMPLANING!" I looked down, my feelings hurt by that asshole. I felt Zane walk over and put a hand on my back "Let's go" he said and we started to walk toward the power station behind Mei and Axel. When we finally got there Axel yanked out the old core before shoving the new core into its place. I smiled slightly as the man standing there said that we could go into Sanctuary now.

I ran into Sanctuary, leaving the others behind. The city was nice, much better than the Berg, but not like my home on Earth either. I saw the sign for Moxxi's bar and I walked inside. Moxxi's looked like any good bar should, plenty of hardwood, and plenty of booze behind the counter. I started to reach into my pocket for my fake I.D but then I noticed the girl behind the counter and my heart did a backflip, I forgot all about that piece of paper. She was beautiful. She had on white makeup to hide her natural complexion, or maybe just to look more attractive, she had a heart tattooed on her chest, and her brown hair came down just barely to her shoulder, her blue eyes were looking right at me with a look of kindness in them. "Hello there sweetie, I haven't seen you before" the woman said in the sweetest voice I had ever heard. I think I've died and gone to heaven. Oh and before you ask, and as you may have figured out, I'm bi, but I'm more lenient toward women, especially this woman.

I smiled with a slight blush and sat on a barstool "Y-yeah, I just got here" Moxxi laughed "Well here, this one is on the house" she said as she poured a drink for me and set it on the counter. "No I.D check?" I asked and Moxxi laughed "Oh honey, on Pandora nobody cares, trust me" I nodded and took a sip of the drink, it was strong and it burnt as it went down. "Nice" I said and Moxxi smiled "Best liquor on Pandora" she said looking over me. I looked down at the polished hardwood, my red hair was matter and disgusting, I hadn't brushed it in nearly a week. My face was caked in a thin layer of blood, I realized most of me looked like this a moment later. "Do you need somewhere to wash up?" Moxxi asked me and I looked up "Huh?" Moxxi smiled gently "I asked if you wanted to take a bath honey, you look like you could use one" I blushed "yeah, I'd love it" I said and Moxxi nodded "Well after you finish your drink I have a place in the back that you can use" I nodded and downed the liquid fire.

Moxxi got up and gestured for me to come behind the bar, I could feel the liquor start to take it's effect on my body, I was a featherweight drinker and I knew once the liquor had made its course I would barely be able to walk. Moxxi smiled slightly as I came around the corner and stumbled right into Moxxi, who wrapped her arms around me to keep me from falling "Careful there" she said with a slight laugh "Almost too fast too soon" I blushed deep "I Uh…I didn't mean" Moxxi stopped me "Don't worry about it honey, here let's just get you cleaned up" Moxxi led me through the back of the bar until we came to a small bathroom with a tub. Moxxi turned on the water and looked back at me, seeming to notice my bionic arm for the first time. "You sure that thing will be alright in here?" Moxxi asked and I nodded "I've made it so none of the circuits or anything are exposed to the water, you won't get shocked, don't worry."

I smiled and Moxxi turned off the water "Alright, clothes off and hop in" I blushed and Moxxi laughed "Oh come on, it's not anything I haven't seen before" I blushed deeper and started to take off my clothes until I was completely bare. I covered myself blushing as I slipped into the water. Moxxi smiled at me as I groaned in content, the water felt great. Moxxi went away for a minute and then came back with a brush, she started to brush my hair our of it's tangles as I washed myself and when Moxxi was done I washed my hair, it was finally the red that it was supposed to be, instead of insanely blood red.

Moxxi smiled at me as I got out of the bath, my hair now going down past my shoulder blades "You know, when you aren't covered in dried blood you're actually pretty cute" I blushed deep and Moxxi smiled and winked at me. "Do you need to sleep honey, you look tired" I nodded smiling slightly, still feeling the effects of the liquor. "Come on honey" Moxxi smiled and led me to the very back of her bar, where a queen sized bed was laid out. "You can sleep here for the time being, I'll join you in a few" I hugged Moxxi gratefully "Thank you so much, I haven't had a bed to sleep in since I left home" Moxxi smiled and kissed my head "No problem, rest up now" I nodded and laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over me. Moxxi left the room but returned a few minutes later with her costume off. I blushed as Moxxi lay down next to me "Sleep well" she said and turned on her side not facing me. I turned the other way and curled up in a ball, I felt my eyes grow heavy and than I drifted off to sleep.

Okay, second chapter for this, rate and review. ~Pandora Warrior~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to Moxxi shaking me, she whispered gently

"Wake up hun, some people want to talk to you out in the bar" I sat up and yawned and smiled at Moxxi

"Who are they?" I asked as I fidgeted with my nose ring.

"They said they needed to get a move on and that they didn't want to leave their fourth vault hunter behind" Moxxi smiled and handed me some clothes "Get dressed though first, I don't want people to think that you're a whore" I smiled

"Why is that?" I asked and Moxxi smiled at me

"Because Terra, I care about you" I nodded "I see" I replied and Moxxi leant over and caressed my cheek

"You're too good of a girl to be called something like that, it'd ruin your reputation with men" I smiled

"Well uh…I actually lean more toward girls" Moxxi laughed as I started to put the clothes on

"Oh really now?" she asked and I nodded. Moxxi smirked

"And you didn't think to tell me this while I was bathing you?" I blushed

"I didn't think about it" I replied as I put on the jacket vest that finished the outfit.

"Sure you didn't, in that case I didn't either" Moxxi winked at me and I felt my heart do a frontflip, then a backflip, and then a three sixty.

"And let me tell you sweetie, if you come back from this big adventure your friends are wanting to take you on then we can have a night out at the bar when I'm free, you and me, and some booze" Moxxi kissed my cheek

"Come back safe so I can give you that chance hot stuff" she commanded before tapping my ass. I blushed and nodded

"Yeah, I'll do that" I said and then I walked out to the bar, where my friends were sitting.

"Hey guys" I said and Axel looked up at me

"So, we've been on Pandora less than a few days and you've already ended up in bed with a whore" I frowned at Axel

"Don't call Moxxi that, she's really nice" Axel rolled his eyes

"Alright, whatever, let's go" he retorted before standing up.

"Okay, so the first thing we need to do is find this

"Firehawk" and then we use him or her to find Roland, who seems to be our only way of getting to the vault." I grinned

"Well what the hell are we waiting for!" I exclaimed and Axel rolled his eyes

"Well, we were waiting for you Terra, but now we can go, I'm assuming you're going to want to ride with Zane again" I nodded and looked at Zane

"I would if that's alright with him" Zane nodded

"Sounds good" he replied as I smile emoticon was projected in front of his mask.

"Okay, Terra go pick up any weapons you want and sell anything you need to sell before we head out, because I'm not turning around once we leave, the sooner we get done the better, and I'm sure you'll be excited to get back to Moxxi.

I rolled my eyes

"Shut up Axel" I replied and then took of running in the streets of Sanctuary, searching for a gun shop. When I eventually found one there was a guy in front of me, I was about to yell at him to move the hell out of the way when the store owner shot him in the leg

"Looks like it works fine" the owner said with a laugh, referring to the gun I'm assuming. I smiled, I liked this guy's style.

"Hello there little missy, need something?" I shrugged and pulled up my ECHO inventory, I went through and dropped the weapons that I didn't want before picking them up and holding the weapons out to the owner, Marcus.

"I'd like to sell these" Marcus nodded and handed me around five hundred dollars. After this I looked at the guns he had out until I found a SMG that did corrosive damage and looked pretty high tech. I bought that and went outside holding it. I thought about going to see Moxxi before I left and so I ran over to the bar and saw Moxxi standing there I ran up to Moxxi and hugged her. Moxxi laughed and hugged me back

"I'll miss you Moxie" I said and Moxxi smiled at me

"You're always welcome here, twenty four seven, I can't wait to see you" Moxxi kissed my head and I ran out.

When I made it back to my friends Axel laughed pointing at my forehead

"One disadvantage of Moxxi" he indicated that Moxxi's lipstick had left an obvious mark on my forehead. I rolled my eyes "Let's just go" I said and Zane gestured to the car that he had chosen, it had a 50 cal on the back and black camo. I laughed "This is freaking awesome Zane, did you choose it just for me?" Zane laughed, his metallic voice sending shivers down my spine. "Maybe, maybe I just liked the gun" he replied and I punched him in the shoulder "Oh shut up and lets get moving, I want to find something to shoot" Zane nodded and started the runner up and we sped away from Sanctuary, Axel said over our echo devices. "Okay, we couldn't get Sanctuary in the air, so now we're going to see Scooter's sister, Ellie, also try not to laugh, she's pretty big" as I looked down the sight of the 50 cal I laughed "How big are we talking, 'cause if she's big enough then I'm not going to be able to keep from laughing" I could hear Axel's thought sound over the line "Let's say she has an ass half as big as Sanctuary" I burst out laughing, leaning over the gun as I did, I started to cry after a minute or two, I just couldn't stop freaking laughing!

I could even hear Axel chuckling over the line, and Zane, Mei didn't seem so amused though. "Terra, grow up for five freaking minutes and maybe we could get something done, first you pass out like a little girl, then you refuse to help us get the power core, then we find you in bed with the biggest whore in the city of Sanctuary! This is ridiculous!" I heard Alex sigh and I turned off my ECHO as I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Bitch" I said as tears started to run down my cheeks, I hated when people treated me like that, people at school used to do that all the time, I hate being treated like a child…like people were so much better than me.

I turned the gun around so Zane wouldn't see my tears in the mirrors, I looked out over the tundra through tear filled eyes. "Damn her, damn her to hell" I said through the tears that spilt down my cheeks. I wished Moxxi was there, I wish I could hold onto her and let her wipe away all of my fears and calm me, that she would stop me from feeling so sad and help me make it through this. I tried to remember if I had programmed Moxxi into my ECHO, but I couldn't and so I pulled the transmitter for the ECHO out and scrolled through it, I found Moxxi in the list and pressed the button that would transmit to her "Moxxi?" I whispered into the ECHO and I heard Moxxi's voice come over the line. "Hey Terra, are you okay?" I felt a new wave of tears fall from my eyes "It's Mei, the Siren, she's treating me like I'm complete shit and I just can't deal with it"

Moxxi sighed "Honey, just ignore her as best as you can, just know that I care about you and don't let her put you down, you are a wonderful, energetic, and BADASS girl, don't let anyone tell you otherwise" I smiled slightly "Thank you Moxxi" I said and I heard her sigh happily "Now you get on with your adventure so you can get back and we can have a night together" I smiled at the thought "Yeah, yeah I'll make sure to do that Moxxi, is it alright if I leave my ECHO open to your channel?" Moxxi laughed a bit "Not at all sweetie, keep me updated until you get back, I'll be waiting at the bar with a drink ready for you" I smiled "Sounds great" I replied and Moxxi laughed "It sure does, now get back to your adventure, I'll see you soon" she said and closed her channel, I guess to make sure I didn't just sit there talking to her for the next hours until we arrived at…wherever the hell it was that we were going.

I opened my ECHO to Zane and realized he had been talking to me this whole time "So we're heading to this place called the Dust, it's a couple of hours away, do you think you can handle that kind of trip?" I smiled slightly "Yeah Zane, I'll be fine" I said and leant back, propping my feet up on the gun. "This is going to be a nice ride" I muttered and put my goggles over my eyes as I stared up at the sky. "This feels great" I muttered and Zane laughed "You really enjoy just kicking back and relaxing huh?" I smiled slightly "You know it Z man, it feels great to just relax, I mean on this planet every minute could be my last, so why not enjoy it?" Zane laughed "Yeah, I guess that's true" he replied and I looked to the right toward Axel and Mei, they didn't seem to be talking at all, in fact, Axel had a scowl imprinted on his face as he drove. Did Axel not like Mei like I had either?

Zane looked back at me "You doing alright back there?" he asked and I smiled "yeah, I'm doing fine I'm looking at Axel and Mei" Zane looked over at them "They don't seem to be having much fun" he said with a laugh and I nodded in agreement "We're the fun crew over here!" I yelled toward them and Axel laughed and flipped me off "Oh fuck you too Axel!" I yelled and Mei yelled "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Axel stood up and turned around "Ok, YOU NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH!" he yelled and Mei looked hurt, Axel sat back down and focused on the road, his scowl set even heavier on his handsome face. Damn, when he got mad, he got mad. "You're so sexy when you're angry!" I yelled toward Axel and he smiled at me "Oh don't flatter yourself sweetie, you know I'm too good for you"

I laughed at Axel "You aren't too good for me, it's more like the other way around douchebag, you know you can't resist me" I got up and wiggled my ass suggestively at him. Axel's jaw dropped "Damn, I gotta say that is a nice ass" I laughed and sat down and stuck my tongue out at him "Well like I said, you cant have it" Zane looked back at me "Can I?" he asked and I made a disgusted face "Zane that's nasty, you're like my brother!" Zane sighed "Yeah, and this is one of the disadvantages to that fact" I raised a brow "And the advantage is?" Zane laughed "Well, I can beat the shit out of any guy, or girl who ever hurts you" he said and a winking emoticon appeared in front of his mask.

"You know, the emoticon thing you've got going on there is actually pretty cool" Zane nodded "You know, I can program your ECHO to send them" I smirked and handed Zane my ECHO "Here, trade seats so you can do that" I said and Zane and I switched each other seats while driving, which is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done, but it was fun so what the hell. I took hold of the wheel and steered farther from Axel and Mei, so I didn't have to look at Mei whenever I looked over at Axel. Axel's voice came over my headset ECHO "So Terra, are you and Moxxi dating?" I laughed "Not yet Axel, but I'm going to be spending a night with her the minute we get back from this, whatever it is that we're doing" I laughed and Axel sighed "Basically this guy named Roland was stolen from Sanctuary and so we're heading to the dust to find Scooter's sister Ellie, who's Moxxi's daughter by the way, and then we're going to find Roland and get him back to Sanctuary so we can find the vault key, but first thing we have to do is find the Firehawk."

I raised a brow "And who is the Firehawk?" I asked "I think she's supposed to be a Siren, so what we have to do is find a woman with some kick ass psychic powers" I raised a brow "Psychic powers, like what?" I asked and Axel laughed "You know, throwing people into the fourth dimension, tearing people apart with their mind, etc. etc." I nodded "Sounds like fun" I commented and Axel laughed "It sure does, but I want you to be careful, apparently you're the one who already has a reason to survive here on Pandora" I smiled slightly "Yeah… yeah I guess I do" I heard Moxxi's voice come over my ECHO "Damn right you do sugar, Mad Moxxi doesn't want to lose you" I smiled slightly "Got it Moxxi" I said while looking back at Zane, he handed me my ECHO device and I sent Moxxi a heart emoticon. "Aw that's sweet baby, anyway I was just checking on you" I sighed "We're like an hour away from the Dust" Moxxi sighed "Let me guess, you're going to see Ellie?" I laughed "Yeah, how'd you know?" Moxxi laughed a bit "I know you've been working with Scooter, and so I was certain he'd send you out there to see Ellie at one point or another"

I laughed "So, you're some kind of psychic?" I asked and Moxxi did the same "If you're implying that I'm a Siren then you're correct, I'm insanely attractive and persuasive, but I don't have the kickass powers unfortunately" I laughed "You are very persuasive, and your attractiveness….that's off the charts" Moxxi laughed "Hell yeah it is, and your attractiveness is a close second sweetie" I laughed "Obviously, I managed to get you to like me within twenty minutes" Moxxi chuckled "Yeah, I guess you did, you're damn talented Terra, maybe if you don't want to be a Vault Hunter someday you can work with me in the bar"

I laughed "Maybe, maybe, or maybe I can just hunt for every Vault that's ever been discovered and make us both super rich!" Moxxi laughed "Yeah, maybe, well I need to get back to work, you try not to get yourself killed, and tell the commando guy that I said hi" I laughed and nodded "I'll make sure to do that, later" I replied and shut off my channel. "Hey Axel! Moxxi says hi!" Zane looked over my shoulder "Did she say anything to me?" he asked and I laughed "Yeah, she told you that you're the most badass assassin that she's ever met bro" Zane nodded "Yeah I try, I guess I am the most kickass assassin on Pandora" Axel muttered over the ECHO "He's also the only assassin on Pandora…"

I smiled and then I saw that a new recording was in my ECHO I pressed it and heard some Bloodshots yelling about giving Roland back for a million dollars or something. Anyway, I started to get really mad because the guy said they were in Frostburn Canyon, which by that point was an hour and a half in the opposite direction. "Hey Axel" I said slowly, dangerously "Yeah, what's up?" I sighed "We're going the wrong way, we're supposed to be going to Frostburn Canyon" I heard Axel turn on the recording and then give a frustrated sigh "Damnit. Everyone buckle up, we're speeding it up for this one" he said as he drifted around and turned on his boosters. I did the same and we sped off toward the canyon, maybe we would make it there before I got tired of the scenery on Pandora.


End file.
